You know you love me
by Mercury Bitch
Summary: What when Damon chose Elena over Caroline? What if Caroline start a new life without Damon and Damon wants her back? Will they still love each other?


CHAPTER 1:Just stop it!

**AN: Okay, as I promised I will do some Daroline. I am not sure this will be good but I hope you like it however. I was thinking to write Gossip Girl but I turned to this too.  
*lyrics are from Avril Lavigne*  
*leave a review*  
*read my Katholine fanfic***

* * *

Another day pass. Things haven't changed, still , everything is the same. In her head everything was mixed. All emotions were stuck in her head and they hurt. Everything he said to her was so harsh and awful. That made her eyes form tears and her body to tremble a little. She hated this feeling more than anything. She hated feeling of being useless and worthless. She hated herself for even falling in love with someone like him.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

Blonde was at the edge of tears when she promised herself she will be strong and she wouldn't let herself cry because of him. She knew if she cry she will remember all bad things that happened. She will remember anything. Anything. How Alaric died ,how Jeremy died , how her father died. Everything. She made herself think about what her said to her once again and then that was enough. She fell down and started to cry. Blonde screamed as she tried to breath while tears were rolling from her face.  
_"Forget it, Caroline. It's always gonna be her. Whatever you do I will always chose her if I need. I will always. You understand that? Better forget about us and go back home instead of wasting my time, Blondie. I will always chose her. It's always gonna be Elena."  
_He told her that last time she saw him. Week ago. She haven't been out whole week and she haven't heard of him that long. This was too much for her. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her face was so pale. Her blonde hair was messy and she was still in pajamas. She was disgusted by her look. _Maybe I deserve all this. He will never chose me over her. I still can't betray Elena like this…I need to give up on this. I will find Tyler and go back with him. Even I love him I will be with Tyler. That doesn't hurt that much._ Her thoughts were full of nonsense and she knew that but her minds were away. Her minds were somewhere where they were happy. Somewhere they walked together smiling all the time. Somewhere he can be hers and she can be his. Somewhere they will belong to each other.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

She shock her head and started to brush her hair. She realized how pretty she was when she tried to look pretty. Beauty face but with no smile. Whatever she knew she need to force smile in public. Tonight she will be the 'Grace of Monaco hot' in the Grill. And of course he will need to give attention to her. He will see why is she better than any girl he already met. _But how will Elena feel if I do that to her. She still is my friend, even she is different. Still she is my best friend and can't do this to her._  
She said that and left her hairbrush on mirror. Blonde lye on her pink bed thinking how cruel life was. _If Elena can pretend that I don't exist and she can say whatever she wants to say to me, I can do it too. I can be Grace of Monaco tonight and i won't stop until he lose. Game on._  
Caroline was ready to be in game. She knew she may lose but never say never. Knowing that she don't have what to wear she knew she needed to go out and shop something. So she did that.

* * *

He was drinking his second bottle of bourbon his eyes focused on fire. Fire was dancing. Flames were making some moves no one would ever could do. Maybe someone he knew could. He shocked his head at that thought. He knew he chose Elena, and now he will have only her. Now and forever.  
_"Forget it, Caroline. It's always gonna be her. Whatever you do I will always chose her if I need. I will always. You understand that? Better forget about us and go back home instead of wasting my time, Blondie. I will always chose her. It's always gonna be Elena."  
_He remembered what he told her that night. That killed him inside but he knew he made right decision when he chose Elena. Klaus will come back from New Orleans and he will take her with him. And that will kill him more than rejecting her and pretending he hate her. He hated himself for being so mean to Caroline that night. He knew she did something stupid after his words. That was eating his soul. His brother was maybe with her. But he knew that is not enough to calm her.  
_"Think again! You can't just leave me like this! You can't leave me here like this! You can chose whoever you want just never forget about me..Never forget about me, Damon."_  
That were her last words that night. After that she just left place letting him stand there wordless and broken. Her whispers were painful as hell. He hated to see her in any bad feeling. _  
_

_All my life I'll be with you forever  
__To get you through the day and make everything ok_

This whole thing with him choosing Elena over her was stupid mistake. He knew that tonight he needs to pretend she doesn't exist. He needs to be with Elena on her birthday while _his_ blondie will be sitting in the crowd broken inside. He promised Elena to be there even he didn't want to come. He was kinda scared of blonde's reaction when she sees him with her best friend instead of her but he knew that Caroline was great actress and that she will cover all the pain she feel tonight. She will do that for Elena. He remembered how he treated Caroline before. He compelled her to do things she wouldn't ever do and still she loved him as much as she love him now. The guilt he felt he was killing with another sip of alcohol as warmness went through his throat. He knew this was all his fault. He should just say that he chose her over Elena ,but he needed to be idiot and to chose Elena. That was all because his selfishness about Klaus. He knew that one day he will take her for himself and blonde will forget about Damon as she will be happy with Klaus. _Maybe that is all she deserves. To be happy. With someone who will make her feel that. With someone who will not hurt her, like I did…_

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside

* * *

Caroline's lapis lazuli eyes watched herself in the mirror. She was still not satisfied by the way she looked. She made her lips one more time as she brushed her blonde hair once more. She could feel how beautiful her perfume was. That was one Bonnie gave her. She smiled to herself as she moved to see her clothes. She was in red dress with her makeup done. Her perfectly formed eyebrows frowned as she looked at her legs. She ran and found perfect black shoes to have with her red dress. She smiled as she looked at herself once more finally satisfied by the way she looked. She closed the door gently and stepped outside after one week sitting in home. She felt fresh air going cross her body. This feel was beautiful, feel of freedom and forgetting about loneliness. She was walking slow and easy. Even her heart was broken she was somehow happy she finally will be prettiest girl tonight. She will cause attention once she enter the room. Grill was made up for celebration. Elena was there in blue dress that suited her beautiful. She was organizing final details until her party was about to start. She moved closer to her table where Damon was sitting with his brother, Stefan. As Caroline entered the Grill she looked over at Elena. She smiled pretending she was not angry at her. Elena welcomed her with a smile and hug. She had no idea what happened between Damon and Caroline that night. Caroline moved her view to Stefan and his brother. She knew that she will need to say hi to Stefan and that meant she will need to say hi to Damon too. She looked at them getting closer. Stefan smiled as he noticed that Caroline was coming closer to them. Damon keep his face calm even he was not about to talk to blonde anymore.  
"Hey, Caroline, how are you?"Stefan smiled as he spoke to his best friend kind.  
"I am better than ever Stefan!"She smiled to him trying to look happy.  
"Damon? Aren't you gonna say hi to Caroline?"Stefan said. No one actually knew what happened that night between this two.  
"Hi, Caroline."He said as he rolled his eyes."Happy now, Stefan?"He said sarcastic as he moved from the table leaving confused Stefan and broken Caroline.  
_  
__And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me do you see you're all I need_

After Elena's birthday party Caroline went out to took some breath and to have her mind cleaned. _How can he be so evil to me? Even now I am trying to be with him all the time._ Blonde said as she took deep breath. She heard some steps behind her. She instantly turned to see who was coming. She froze as she saw him coming near her.  
"Why are you doing this, Caroline?"He asked her rising his eyebrows still cold.  
"I am doing nothing."She whispered looking down, breathless.  
"Was I that confusing when I told you I chose Elena?"He asked her his eyes focused on her beautiful face. He was sorry for saying that in the moment he actually opened his mouth. Her eyes met his as she let her breath out.  
"This is all your fault, Damon. And I came here for Tyler not for you."She said harsh as she bit her upper lip.  
"Really? If you want honestly..I came here only to see you..And you can go back to Tyler."He said not thinking how painful her response will be. Caroline turned small tears forming in her baby blue eyes. She knew she needed to be harsh with him this time.  
"Sure I will."She said short leaving Damon confused and broken.  
He ran to her facing her to him. His eyes met her also blue eyes and then she felt his breath on her lips. Moment later his lips brushed hers. Caroline pushed him away his breath irregular making her heart skips too hard. Damon's lips formed straight line making his eyes looks like he was about to cry. This scene broke Caroline's heart but she knew she can't do this. Once he will be back with Elena. That was the same thing Damon was feeling right now. He knew she will be back with Tyler or Klaus once.  
"Never do that again, Damon."She said as she turned and ran away.  
Blonde's heart skipped so fast she couldn't control it. The mix of emotions was killing her head. She was now not sure how to act. _Maybe I just needed to let go._ She stepped inside looking around the Grill. Her eyes searching for her best friend Bonnie. Bonnie  
She moved closer to Bonnie making sure she was nowhere near Damon. Bonnie smiled as she saw Caroline near her.  
"What is wrong Care?"She asked as she saw another girl's upset face.  
"It's nothing, Bon. I am just tired. I should go home and sleep."She said smiling a bit.  
So she did. She crawled in her bed below the sheets and warmness. Her body was still trembling from what happened that night. Damon and Caroline kissed. She was repeating that scene in her head. The whole thing was pretty confusing. Why Damon kissed her when he chose Elena? She closed her eyes finally falling asleep.

* * *

While Caroline was sleeping Damon was thinking about whole scene. He kissed her. He finally kissed her. He knew that she was upset and broken when he chose Elena as much as he was. He was just selfish. All he was feeling that time he said go away to blonde was fear of losing her. He knew that Elena will never go away with some insane serial killer. He frowned at imagination of Klaus kissing his blondie. _His. _He was tired of all this. He knew that Caroline will never forgive him for what he did. For choosing someone over her.  
_"This is all your fault, Damon. And I came here for Tyler not for you."_  
She said that to him. That killed him like white oak stake right at the heart. He could feel this pain so hard. This was all his fault, he knew that. _Was she really there for Tyler?_  
That was the only thing he could think about right now. He wanted to kiss her once more. _"Never do that again, Damon."_ This was hurting him too. Damon was only feeling pain. He didn't care if Elena could see that because he didn't care about Elena. The only person he care about was certain blondie.  
Caroline was the only thing in his mind all the time. He was feeling guilt while kissing Elena instead of her. But he needed to pay for his wrong decision and his not thinking. He decided not to give up on Caroline, not yet. He was ready to fight for her attention and her soul again. But how? Caroline cared about Tyler more than him right now. His brother was sitting in sofa next to him, upset.  
"What happened tonight, Damon?"He asked curious what happened to upset his brother first time in his life.  
"Nothing."Damon said not letting his brother to make him tell what happened.  
"C'mon. I know that something happened. Damon, I am your brother, you can tell me what is it."He said worried a bit.  
"I kissed blondie."Damon felt better letting it out.  
"You what?"Stefan said making his voice sound really surprised.  
"See? That is why I didn't want you to know."He said drinking his glass of bourbon.

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything ok_

* * *

Next week Caroline was full of life. She was now with Tyler trying to forget everything that happened with Damon. She was putting milk in cereals when she heard the doorbell. She made her moves to the door and opened it with a big smile. Her eyes started shying and her body felt nervous again. Her heart skipped and her blood got warmer. Her smile disappeared as she started to act.  
"What do you want now?"She asked gulping, scared of his response.  
"I came to tell you something…I told Elena I chose you."He said harsh but his eyes shying and craving her smile to come again. Caroline's heart started to skip much more as she took the edge of her door. When she opened her mouth to say something Tyler appeared behind her and looked surprised at Damon.  
"But I see it's too late.."He said as he walked away letting Caroline's heart to break in parts like glass.

"_I am sorry, Damon."_ She whispered as she closed the door all broken.

* * *

**AN: Umm..I will write longer chapters and i will write happier scenes. Read and review if you want me to write some another pairing.  
With all my love,  
Mercury**


End file.
